Side guards for rotary lawn mowers are known in the art, a typical patented design being disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,351 to Scanland. In the prior art, the guards are complicated, difficult to attach and mostly do not lend themselves to different styles of mower, especially as to longitudinal adjustment to compensate for differences in fore-and-aft wheel spacing. Other structures do not "loop" around the front and rear wheels in protective fashion.
The basic feature of the present invention is to provide an improved guard with longitudinal adjustability, simple mounting means and low-cost, light-weight design. Another feature is to utilize inboard portions of the mower as attaching points, yielding the advantage that front and rear portions of the guard serve as "bumpers" for the front and rear wheels. The front wheel is especially guarded because of its leading position in the normal mowing operation. Further objects and features will appear as the disclosure progresses in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.